Die Trying
by EmilyT16
Summary: Some families would kill for each other. Others die trying. Based around Jason and Elizabeth
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any thing related to it in this fic.  
  
DIE TRYING  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean Scott? You half to make an arrest."Brain said (An: looked on the internet and could not find that man's last name so just make one up.) "I mean we have proof Luise Alcazar shot Cornithos."  
  
"Won't do any good. You see men like him came get away with anything. Even Corinthos has his bounds. Every time I have something on him something happens. Before long he'll end up dead. Hold on." Scotty said as his cell phone rang. "Yeah"  
  
"Mr. Baldwin you said to call if Miss Corinthos came in the building.She's here.   
  
"Good who's with her?"  
  
" Jason Morgan and somebody who i've seen at Coninthos' warhouse."  
  
"Ok" Scotty said as he hung up "Well Brain your about to meet one of the few people who has Sonny Corinthos wrapped around there little finger.Miss Elizabeth Webber Cassadine Corinthos."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"She's Sonny's baby sister by his mother and Stavros Cassadine's daughter. You see she was this sweet little thing that everybody thought was good but when Lucky died she started hanging out with Jason Morgan she changed she wasn't little Lizzy Webber anymore.Then she had a wreck and needed blood turns out she was adopted and when she found out she was a Corinthos she changed her name and moved in with her brother. Nobody knows if she ever told her parents she found out. Turns out she's Stavros daughter of course he's dead but you never had the prevglige to meet him and be glad you didn't. Nutcases the whole bunch of them.Then it gets better looks like old Stavros was a playboy becuase he had four more kids besides her and Nikolas and guss who one of them was."Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know. Who?"  
  
"Luise Alcazar. Of course they fight all the time. Half the reason she left town but her and the rest of her brothers get along just fine. Luise hates the whole bunch of them. Dosen't think they're worthy to even look at him. So he comes to town and tries to muscle in on Sonny's terroty and ruin the Cassadines. About that time rumores started to go around about her and Morgan being more than friends. Next thing we know she's left town few days later Jason follows. You know who Jason Morgan is right?"   
  
" Yeah he's Conithos busniss parnter. In deep with him."  
  
"In even deeper with Elizabeth. He got started with Sonny after his brother ran him into a tree and he lost his memory. Been with Corinthos ever sence.He's the black sheep of that family and she's the one in the Webber's. Never coluld live up to the other kids in her parents eyes.Out of all her brothers Sonny's her favorite looks almost just like him demplies and all.Then Lucky came back but she never came to reunite with him. So that tells me she must be in very deep with Morgan.Just how deep is the question of the day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elevator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" How is he?"Elizabeth asked her longtime bodyguard.She and Jason had just returned from Puerto Rico where they had spent the last six months.  
  
"He'll be fine. You know Sonny bounces back from anything." Jonny said with a smirk.  
  
"Where's Luise?" Jason asked  
  
"They haven't aressted him and I don't think they will." Jonny answered. Just then the elevator doors opened and the first thing they saw Scott Baldwin."Well well well If it isn't little Lizzy. What brings you and golden boy back? Wait don't answer that let me guess. One of your brothers shot the other."Scotty said smugly.  
  
"Why aren't you out arresting him? Opps I forgot the PCPD couldn't find there ass if they had a roadmap to it.So why don't you go bug sombody else Scotty and get out of my way."Elizabeth said while pushing past him.  
  
" If I were you I'd keep and eye out for Luise or you and Morgan might be next on his list." Brain said.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Elizabeth said getting pissed. All she wanted was to see Sonny.  
  
" Brain Geary and I mean it Luise is dangerous."He said  
  
" I can take care of my wife just fine." Jason said not liking the looks Brain was giving his wife.  
  
" Wait you and Morgan got married. When?"Scott  
  
"In Puerto Rico five months ago. Now can I go see my brother?"Elizabeth said while walking off. When she did she ran straight into Luise. 


	2. The war is about to begin

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any thing related to it in this fic.  
  
DIE TRYING  
  
CHAPTER TWO:THE WAR IS ABOUT TO BEGIN  
  
So how did you like the first chapter? I think it was good.And if you have any questions about anything just review But for some reason some people aren't getting reviews becuase of FF.net I happen to be one of them on two of my stories. So if you want to review for them just review through this one if it works if it dosen't i'll fegur some way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GeneralHospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You barsterd."Elizabeth stated before jumping on Luise and punching him."How does it feel Luise.Mabey I should shoot you and let you lie in the snow."She screamed as she felt three sets of hands try to get her off of him.She started struggling trying to get free but it was no use. "Ok. You know Luise you give the Cassidines a bad name."   
  
"Who is this Luise? Someone you sleep with then dump"Faith asked  
  
"No this is the sister of the great Sonny Corinthos and unfortunly mine to."he answered  
  
"Your kin to Corinthos?"  
  
"No she's my sister by my father and she's his sister by his mother. "  
  
"Do you want to press charges?"Brian butted in.  
  
"No. Just let her be warned if you do it again you just might end up like your brother."  
  
"I hate you. You good for nothing son of a bitch." She said as she struggled agenst Jason who had yet to let go of her.  
  
"Now I see the resemblence. She looks to much like Sonny for her own good."Faith said  
  
"Do you want me to let her go becuase belive me you'll regret it."Jason said as he stuggled to keep hold of Elizabeth.  
  
"And who would you be?"  
  
"Thats Jason Morgan Sonny's right hand man and her husband."Luise answered  
  
"How did you know we got married?"Elizabeth said starting to calm down.  
  
"None of you busness. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Give my best to your brother." He said as he walked off.  
  
  
  
"Your lucky he didn't press charges you know. I could be arresting you right now." Brian said when Luise walked off.  
  
"Luise dosn't play with the cops he deals with you his self. Now if you'll excuse me." Elizabeth said as she turned and left.When they walked into the waiting room Monica came walked up to her. "Let me guess he's being stubbren and won't let anyone else give him blood but me."  
  
"You know your brother to well.Lets go in there and you can give it to him and see him to." Monica said with a smile."He can only have two visitors so Jason you'll have to wait here for a while becuase Brenda just went in there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You know Sonny you sure know how to scare the crap out of a girl. One mineut I'm sitting on the beach the next thing I know i'm freezing my but off in New York." Elizabeth said when she walked in the room and gave her brother a hug.  
  
" Didn't know you cared. Where's Jason?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Outside. You know i'm the one always in the hospital not you."   
  
"Elizabeth i'd like you to meet Brenda. Brenda Elizabeth my sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Brenda said  
  
"Ok Elizabeth roll up a sleave and we'll get this started."Monica said "Now I have other people to see when he has enough blood a nurse will come in and unhook you."Monica said as she walked out.  
  
" Just how did you find out you were Sonny's sister?" Brenda asked.  
  
" You better let Sonny tell that one since I was doped up the whole time."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mr. Corinthos. I'm Adurey Hardy thank you for giving my granddaughter blood. I know you didn't have to and thank you. May I ask you a question?"Audrey asked  
  
" Yes." he replied  
  
" Elizabeth should have had b+ blood becuase her parents both have that type of blood but she didn't. The thing is I saw her mother when she was pregnet but Elizabeth isn't there daughter the blood just dosn't match. I looked at your other brothers file and saw his blood was the same as Elizabeth's. I would like your premission to run a DNA test to see if there is any possiblity she is kin to you."  
  
"Of course. Anything"  
  
"Thank you. Do you recall if your mother was ever pregnat again after she had Ric?"  
  
" Yeah. When I was ten. She and my stepfather had been married a couple of years and she said she lost the baby."  
  
" Mabey she just told you that. Did your stepfather want kids?"  
  
"No. He hated me and I remember him not wanting the baby."  
  
  
  
"We'll the thing is she has the same blood as all of the Cassadines we have on file. Were things good between your mother and your stepfather at that time?"  
  
"Things were never good between them after a year or so.How soon can you have the test back?"  
  
"A few houres. And Mr Corinthos could you call Jason please she wants him."  
  
"Of course and call me Sonny."  
  
"Ok Sonny you can go see her if you want."With that she walked off and Sonny pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. "Jason it's me. You need to come home now Elizabeth was in a car wreck and she's going to be fine but she's asking for you. And Audrey is running a DNA test, they think she may be my sister.So when you get this message call and I'll tell you how it's going." Sonny said as he walked in the direction of Elizabeth's room."How you feeling?" he asked when he entered the room.  
  
" Like I was hit by a truck. Thank you for giving me blood."Elizabeth said in a loopy tone."You know Sonny the only good thing about being in the hospital is the drugs."  
  
" Which I see you have been taking full advantge of. Did you grandmother tell you why they think I was such a good match."when she nodded her head he continuded."They think you may be my sister."  
  
  
  
"But that would mean I was adpoted or your were."  
  
"I wasn't so it had to be you.  
  
"O" she said as the drugs started to take over and she passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I know it took me long enough but just let me say I had the main part of the story wrote but then I had family come in for Christmas and the shit hit the fan. My family is one of the most infuriting ones ever so I had no time to work on my stories.And it was suppost to be longer but it's not sorry. 


	3. Return to Spoon Island

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter. I mean if I owned General Hospital I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here doing this. I'd be on a beach somewhere drinking from a frosted glass.   
  
Die Trying Chapter Three: Return to spoon Island.  
  
I am so sorry about this taking so long. My sister just had a baby and my brother is going through a divorce so my life has been a wreck. Thanks to my reviews.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Turns out my mother lost the baby in labor and my father covered it up and adopted me. My grandmother asked them and they spilled the beans about it but told her not to tell. So she told me. But I never told them I knew. And that's how I gained four brothers." Elizabeth said.  
  
" Don't you mean five?" Sonny asked.  
  
" No I claim you, Ric, Lorenzo, and Nikolas." she replied.  
  
" You poor thing. Helena is your grandmother?" Brenda asked  
  
" O yes. But I did get good brothers out of it. And I need to go see Nikolas. So I'll see you later." She said as she gave him a final hug.  
  
" I need to go to. I'll be back later." Brenda said as she followed Elizabeth out of the room.  
  
" Good to see you alive Bren." Jason said as she walked up to him.  
  
" O very funny." She replied as she hugged him.  
  
" I've got to go see Nikki so I'll see you later." Elizabeth said as she kissed him goodbye. Unknown to them an old love watched from afar.  
  
" And take Johnny with you." he said as she walked down the hall. " What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
" I'm surprised Sonny let you near her." Brenda replied.  
  
" Me to. And by the way how did you survive the crash? Sonny never told me the details."   
  
" Some fisherman rescued me from the water and I had lost my memory. So when I fell down a flight of stairs I regained if and came back. That's all." Brenda said.  
  
" That's all. Ok I'm going to go see Sonny so I'll see you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come on Johnny my driving isn't that bad." Elizabeth said as she noticed her bodyguard clutching the door of her Mustang.  
  
" No your better than Courtney."   
  
" O yes the other sister I have yet to meet. Come on Johnny confess is she nicer than me?" she asked  
  
" No she makes you look like an angel. I'll glad your back. I hate watching her."  
  
" Ok what about Lucky?" She asked.  
  
" He's been bugging the shit out of Sonny. I had to escort him from the building last week. It's like he won't give up. He is all the time asking your brothers were you are. He's even bugging your Gram. When he found out you were Sonny's sister he freaked." He answered.   
  
" Well he better get over it. He was my first love and he died. I love Jason. Come on your going in with me."  
  
" I'm not going in there. That place is haunted. The ghost of your freaky father is in that house." Johnny said as she got out of the car.  
  
" I'm not going in there by myself. And its not haunted." She said while dragging him in.  
  
" Then why won't you go in by yourself?" When she didn't answer he answered for her. " See you know it's haunted."  
  
" Shut up." she said as she saw a familiar face coming her way. " Luke?"  
  
" The one and only darling." He said while hugging her.  
  
" What are you doing here? Helena's not back is she?" She asked with worry.  
  
" Your guess is as good as mine. I was in a business meeting with your brother. You back?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't come back after Lucky come back." She stated.  
  
" Don't worry about it darling. You just make that husband of yours take care of you."   
  
" How did you know about that?" She asked  
  
" Kind of hard to miss that rock. What is that a purple diamond?" He asked as he lifted her hand to revile the three caret purple engagement ring Jason had given her. " I just want to warn you Lucky is up there with Nikolas."  
  
" Thank you. Where are they at?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
" In his office. And tell Sonny I hope he gets better fast." He said as he walked off.  
  
" Stay here Johnny. I'll be fine." She said as she started up the stairs.  
  
" Are you sure?" He asked   
  
" Yes. Nikki's up there so he won't try anything." She answered. She had only taken a few steps before her cell phone rang. "You got her."  
  
" Elizabeth thank god."  
  
" Carly?" she asked  
  
" Yes. Can you do me a favor?" Carly asked.  
  
" Sure what?"  
  
" Can you pick up Michael from school? Leticha is sick and I can't get off work. And Sonny called Courtney but I don't won't him riding with her."  
  
" She must be a bad driver for you to want me to pick him up. Need I remind you of the two wrecks I've had?"  
  
" I don't care just be at his school at 3:00 please."  
  
" Sure I miss him anyway. I've got to go. I have a feeling my past is about to bite me in the ass." Elizabeth said as she made her way to face her first love. She was startled when a portrait of her father moved and out walked her Grandmother. " Helena?" 


End file.
